<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all the kingdom lights shined just for me and you by bewithmereylo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456942">all the kingdom lights shined just for me and you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewithmereylo/pseuds/bewithmereylo'>bewithmereylo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - The Selection Series, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Is A Gigantic Romantic, But Also A Gigantic Idiot, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Pining, NEXT STOP FLUFF TOWN, No Force/Jedi, Not Canon Compliant, ONLY SPACE, Prince Ben Solo, Royalty AU but make it in space, Senator Ben Solo, The Only Thing Canon Is It's In Space, all aboard the angst train choo choo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewithmereylo/pseuds/bewithmereylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey applied as a joke at first, a scavenger from Jakku the least likely to be chosen from a pool of women who were groomed from birth to be the perfect wife to the Prince of Alderaan.  Even if she was selected to proceed forward, she wouldn’t last one day in the palace.  However, the prospect of spending a few weeks off world and having a break from the monotonous days of never having enough to eat made even the application worth it.  </p><p>She never expected to be chosen, however.</p><p>**ON HIATUS**</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ijustfellintothissendhelp</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. don't pretend it's such a mystery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a canon-verse AU based off of <em>The Selection Series</em> by Kiera Cass (which if you haven't read pls go do, but you don't need to to understand this fic!)   I've been sitting on this idea for a few weeks now and couldn't get it out of my head, so here it finally is!  Pls be patient with me as I work through the kinks of this story because meshing these two worlds together is difficult, but doable.  This will be my longest fic yet to date, but I am SO EXCITED to write this in it's entirety and see your guys' reactions to it.  Feedback is always appreciated; enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were to come for her when the sun was highest in the day, when Rey would normally be exploring Star Destroyers and hiding from the harsh rays of the sun.  This time, however, she is securing her meager belongings in her AT-AT, so that when she is away no one would steal anything.  The small mirror she acquired by trading in portions a few weeks ago is useless in taming her flyaways escaping from her buns.  Even if Rey is doing this just for the hell of it, she’ll attempt to make an impression, maybe even give insight to the Queen on the conditions on Jakku, not that she cared or could do much to begin with.</p><p>It felt much longer than one standard week since she applied for the selection process.  The one day she decided to hang around Niima Outpost after dark to have a drink or two, Rey overheard Unkar and two younger men arguing over this ordeal happening on Alderaan.  They were placing bets on the planet the new princess would be from.  </p><p>Rey learned that the prince needed to be wedded by the end of the galactic year.  Women from all over the galaxy, regardless of status or wealth, were eligible to apply.  Better yet, it was free.  She contemplated the outcomes of this decision, not applying to find love but only as a brief reprieve from the endless days of scavenging just enough to survive.  In the end, the point of it was a joke, something to look forward to in case she was chosen.  </p><p>The distant sound of a ship landing nearby shakes Rey from her thoughts and she adjusts her wraps once more before trekking outside.  Spotting an unfamiliar cruiser, she gathers her sack up and gives her home a once-over to make sure there’s no evidence of anyone living there.  The only inkling that it was ever occupied was the scrawls on the walls, but most Jakkuvians would overlook that.</p><p>A figure emerges from the ship and Rey picks up her pace to meet the individual whisking her away to a new planet.  She expects someone from the official royal guard, but the man waiting for her at the end of the runway is in casual clothing, tan skin gleaming with sweat from the intense heat.  He seems warm and inviting, waving gently in her direction.  “Rey, correct?”</p><p>“That’s me,” she shouts, approaching him slowly.  </p><p>“I apologize for the informality, but given that you were the only woman from Jakku who was selected, we opted for comfort over extravagance.  By the way, I’m Poe Dameron.”  His eyes narrow at her single sack hanging at her side.  “That’s all you got?”</p><p>Rey nods, out of breath from trudging across the sand.  “I have a feeling I won’t be staying too long.”</p><p>Poe pauses, visibly in shock by her answer.  “Well then, uh, please, join me and we’ll begin the journey.”</p><p>Rey struts up the runway with Poe following, and watches the door close behind the two of them.  The cool air flowing through the ship is a shock, and Rey shivers slightly.  The inside is smaller than expected, but the seats are plush and inviting, the small kitchenette fully stocked with water and other small snacks.  But Rey directs her attention to the cockpit and watches Poe power up the ship, punching at random buttons.  </p><p>“You may sit anywhere you like, there’s food and a ‘fresher if you want to freshen up.  It’ll take us a few hours, so make yourself comfortable.”</p><p>She steadies herself as the ship lifts off the ground.  A shower with running water sounds absolutely divine, but Rey can’t tear her eyes away from the blinking lights on the dashboard.  Only in her dreams did she fly ships around the galaxy, possessing a vast knowledge of the inner workings of Imperial cruisers and warships.  </p><p>Poe notices her staring at the dashboard and chuckles softly.  “You’ve never been on a spaceship, huh?”</p><p>“I have, but they’re in ruins, most of the time.”  She takes a tentative step forward and drops her bag on the ground next to the open doorway.  It would be rude to ask to ride in the cockpit when she was the guest, but when would Rey get another opportunity like this?</p><p>“Do you want to sit up with me?” Poe asks, reading her thoughts.  </p><p>She doesn’t hesitate one second and plops herself down in the copilot chair as Poe pilots the cruiser towards the sky, the endless desert growing larger by the minute.  Her AT-AT becomes a speck in the ground as they break atmosphere, and Rey gazes at the stars coming closer and closer.  Before long, the ship is engulfed in an endless sea of twinkling lights.</p><p>“This is…”  Rey is speechless.  Observing the universe from the surface of a planet could never compare to the sight of it in space.  Poe hits the hyperdrive and Rey audibly gasps at the stars all melding into a glowing blur of blue and white streaks.  </p><p>“Cool, huh?  I remember seeing it for the first time when I was little, when my father took me on my first trip to Coruscant.”  He punches a few more buttons and leans back, letting autopilot take over.  “So, I should probably go over what you’re getting into.”</p><p>She nods and motions for him to continue.</p><p>Poe takes a deep breath and starts what Rey figures is a well rehearsed speech.  “You’re going up against twenty other women, all ranging from different planets and cultures.  As soon as we land, you’ll be taken to get cleaned up-”</p><p><em>“Cleaned up?”</em> she practically yells.  </p><p>He waves off her shock.  “I promise they won’t change anything about you if you don’t want it.  The stylists may be a little pushy, but don’t feel afraid to turn them down.  Then, you’ll go on to meet the other women.  The eventual goal is for one of you to fall in love and marry the prince, but I can tell from your demeanor…”  Poe trails off. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“...you’re in it for the food, aren’t you?”</p><p>Rey is caught off guard with his comment and lets out a howl of laughter before catching herself.  “I mean, you aren’t wrong, but…”  There was no but.  Just the idea of food that wasn’t portions made her mouth water.</p><p>“You will be watched carefully from the moment you step into the palace to see if you have what it takes to be the future queen.  The way you act, speak, and carry yourself all plays into this game.  Of course, the Prince has the final say whether or not you will stay, manners or no manners.  There will be interviews, balls, and various other events for the royal family to get to know you, as well as other politicians.  Some women are after Be-”  He catches himself.  “The Prince, I apologize, others are after the crown.”  Poe fixes his gaze back on Rey.  “And others just want to escape for a little while.</p><p>She smiles softly, already liking Poe.  Even after the Selection was over she’d want to keep in touch with him.  “Do you know why I was chosen?”</p><p>“No idea, I’m just the shuttle driver at this point.”  He smirks.  “The Prince doesn’t do the picking, if that’s what you’re wondering.  I guess something about your application intrigued the Queen’s advisor.”</p><p>She has little knowledge of the royal family, but she is familiar with the infamous Sheev Palpatine.  Unkar went on a tirade for over an hour about how suspicious and cold he was to a friend of his after a trade fell through, but Rey paid little attention to the details.  Now, she wishes she did.</p><p>“Can I be honest with you?” he asks suddenly.  </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Poe puts his elbows on his knees and leans forward.  “I’ve known the prince my entire life; we grew up together.  He is… an interesting person, but he’s kind hearted and wants nothing more than to find someone to spend the rest of his life with.  If you aren’t in this for love, let him know.  He may let you stay as long as possible given your circumstances.  I… can’t bear to see his heart break again.”  His gaze was wistful, staring past Rey, lost in thoughts only the Maker knows.  “You are unlike any of the other women I had to escort back to Alderaan.  And… that’s a compliment.  I hope you make it far, Rey, either in this competition, or back on Jakku.”</p><p>She’s rendered speechless once again, and decides that it’s time for a shower and a brief nap before her world turns upside down.  Rey dismisses herself and sets off to the ‘fresher, enjoying the feel of her first hot shower, well, ever.  Once she deems herself thoroughly clean, she leaves her hair down but throws back on her tunic and pants, leaving the scavenger straps and arm wraps in her sack.  Rey curls up on the closest seat, the lull of the ship in hyperspace creating a white noise that sends her into a dreamless sleep.  </p><p>She realizes that she has no idea what the prince even looks like.</p><p>Or why she’s concerned about that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>no one:<br/>me: DID I DO TOO MUCH WORLD BUILDING OR NOT ENOUGH</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. wanna see what's under that attitude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To everyone who left me kudos and comments about the first chapter: you have my heart &lt;3 </p><p>I will be trying to post more regularly but I work like every day so finding time to write is hard; I appreciate your guys' understanding!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben knows he looks pretentious just gazing out his window, but watching the trees rustle from the wind is the only thing keeping him grounded.  </p><p>The first meeting with the women would happen tomorrow, when the last one arrives later in the evening.  From what Ben has observed so far, many seem to be perfect candidates to be queen; regal aura, too proper to be comfortable, easy to seek the approval of his mother.  But to be his wife?  That is an entirely different story.  </p><p>Pondering over whether to go back to bed or do something productive, Ben hears the distant sound of a ship landing on the tarmac outside.    </p><p>He brings himself to the edge of the balcony, pushing his glasses up to see the small cruiser in the distance.  While Ben did not have a hand in choosing the women for the Selection, he did sneak a peek into the administrative meeting.  They were focusing on Deep Core planets, and nothing piqued his interest enough to intervene on their decision-making.  He knew this was the norm on Alderaan, but it didn’t mean he would have to be okay with it.</p><p>Ben watches the last woman disembark from the ship, and even from a distance he can tell somethings off: nothing on her clothes reflects, nor is there any type of crown or headdress adorning her head.  It’s a strange sight, to say the least.  Before his brain can fabricate any outlandish conclusions about the girl, she’s gone.</p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>Armitage Hux, his oldest friend and general to their rarely utilized army,  startles Ben enough to make him jump.  His uniform is pressed to perfection, hair expertly gelled back, a startling sight to Ben.  He suspects it’s because of their new guests.  Ben sighs, knowing it’s time to abandon his comfy clothes and dress up for dinner.  “Already?”</p><p>“Yeah, can’t have the future princess seeing you in those baggy-ass trousers.”  </p><p>“Wait, I’m meeting them today?” he asks, peeking at the calendar of events for the next few weeks.  “I was so sure that wasn’t until tomorrow.”</p><p>“They pushed it up a day in hopes of you making some preliminary eliminations.”</p><p>“How can I do that if I don’t even know their personalities?  Or names for fucks sake?”  Exasperation laces his voice; Ben just hopes he isn’t coming across as whiny.</p><p>“Language, and I think you know what they’re expecting.”  He nods in Ben’s general direction and shuts the door behind him.  </p><p>Sadly, Ben <em>does</em> know what they’re expecting; it’s not right, but it’s not like he can tell his own mother no.  </p><p>Groaning, Ben shrugs off his sweater and begins dressing himself in his formal robes.  He owns an array of colors and styles, but he settles on a deep blue and gold set, with a shoulder cape billowing to the side.  He cleans up his most recent calligraphy project and secures his pens away before giving his room a once-over.  </p><p>One day, he would have to share this room with his future wife.  </p><p>And knowing she is currently downstairs <em>terrifies</em> him.</p><p>*****</p><p>Ben knows the palace inside out, but lets himself get lost on the way to the throne room.  He’s in no rush to get to know these women, nor does he want to have to make an elimination based on appearances alone.  All too soon, his own internal navigation brings him to the domed room, the afternoon sun shining through the skylight and stained glass windows.  The tall pillars hide him from the line of eligible women, so he takes advantage of the situation and gets a closer look at them before making his presence known.</p><p>So far, he isn’t impressed, but Ben tells himself to not judge based on appearances.  While they are expecting a cut, he would only send someone home if they right off the bat rub him the wrong way.  Most of the women have gone over the top with braided hairdos, no doubt making an attempt to impress the queen.  He pales when he spots a betrothal braid, not sure if it was intentional or not.  Right as he is about to reveal himself, he notices something out of the ordinary.</p><p>She stands next to Bazine Netal, a dismissed mercenary he remembers, and appears not to have any desire to be in the palace at that very moment.  She radiates anxiousness, but her feet are firmly planted on the ground in sensible flat shoes.  There is no doubt that she fought to wear those instead of platform heels the other girls were suffering in.  Her short chestnut hair is curled slightly, freckles visible even from his hiding place, and she toys at the deep red dress no doubt she was forced into, given how awkward she’s acting.  </p><p>Despite all that, Ben finds her to be utterly <em>stunning</em>.</p><p>“Sneaking around, are we?”</p><p>Ben rolls his eyes at Hux’s voice, turning slowly to keep his hiding spot.  “Not really, just…”</p><p>“Just nervous?”</p><p>He straightens up, brushing nonexistent dirt off his cape.  “No, excited actually.”</p><p>“Oh really?”  Hux chuckles and pats his shoulder.  “You’re a shitty liar.”</p><p>Ben flops his head against the marble pillar and accidentally reveals himself, but the girls’ attention is brought to Hux instead.  He makes his way to the line of women, who subsequently straighten up and smooth their dresses to make themselves presentable.</p><p>“Ladies, please.  No need to get yourselves all riled up for me.”</p><p>Annoyance crosses a few of their faces, but they laugh quietly at his comment, save for the girl unlike all the others.  She appears to be growing more nervous; Ben wishes Hux would hurry up so they could be dismissed back to their rooms.</p><p>“I am General Armitage Hux, and I will be overseeing your stay here at the palace and will be your first source for any guidance or questions.  If you need anything at all, please don’t be shy, I’m here to help you through this exciting competition.”</p><p>Competition for <em>what</em> exactly?  The crown?  Ben’s heart?  The endless amount of credits and fame tied to either of those things?  The thought makes his head spin.</p><p>“Just as a precaution, is it best to be yourself.  Ben is just another being like the rest of you who is looking to find his future wife.  Genuineness will be your biggest advantage, coming from someone who has known Ben all his life.  But enough of that, while this is a competition, we all want you to have fun with this experience.  You may come out of this with lifelong friends, even.”</p><p>Ben rolls his eyes.  He’s only had a few experiences with women in the past, but if there was one thing he picked up on, it was that jealousy was pretty much expected when multiple girls were present.  </p><p>“But enough of that; I present to you his majesty, Prince Ben of Alderaan!”</p><p>A few of the girls squeal at Hux’s announcement, some flipping their hair around or adjusting their clothing or hair pieces.  Ben silently groans and slides out from behind the pillar, and he hears nothing but his own heartbeat in his ear as he makes eye contact with <em>her</em>.</p><p>She must feel it too; that pull to each other that is unmistakably powerful.  It’s terrifying but invigorating; unfamiliar but comforting.  It’s the same sentiment he felt when piloting his father’s <em>Millenium Falcon</em> for the first time, and while he can’t put his finger on what that exact emotion is, he grows more excited with each passing second of looking into her eyes.</p><p>“Sir?”  Hux snaps his fingers in front of Ben’s face.  </p><p> </p><p>Ben shakes his head and turns his attention to the rest of the women.  “Sorry, just got, uh, a little overwhelmed by…”  He racks his brain for an excuse.  “...by all these gorgeous women.”</p><p>Most of them giggle or blush under their piles of makeup, but Ben looks for the girl's reaction, only to find slight irritation lacing her face in the form of a scrunched up nose and averted gaze.</p><p>“Well, ladies, please introduce yourself and then I will show you to your rooms.  Preliminary eliminations cannot be handed out until tomorrow night, so please, do take this time to rest up and begin studying those packets I handed to you upon arrival, as we will be having a brief class and quiz in the morning.”</p><p><em>Kriff.</em>  Ben forgot he will have to take tonight to decide which girls he wasn’t attracted to.  Truth be told, they were all beautiful in their own right, but he would need time and a plentiful amount of communication to determine who was eligible to stay even one day in the palace, let alone marry him.  </p><p>“Ah perfect timing, Sir Palpatine.  We were just beginning introductions.”</p><p>Ben spies the queen’s advisor coming from the hallway leading to the main ballroom.  He dons black robes, with an equally dark cape trailing behind him.  Ben notices he made a sad attempt at slicking back what hair he has on his forehead, though Ben isn’t sure who he needs to impress out of this line of women.</p><p>“Yes, sadly the queen could not be here today as she had to take care of some business on Coruscant.  But, I can assure you she is thrilled to meet each and every one of you.”  The senator gives the girls what could be considered a smile, but many of them can’t return it; Ben can’t blame them.  His past was extremely shady, but with the approval of the queen, there wasn’t much anyone could do about his position.  </p><p>Hux clears his throat.  “Why don’t you start, Miss…”</p><p>“Tico, Rose Tico.”  A petite woman in a blue gown gives Ben a deep curtsy.  He returns it with a bow, and she reaches out her hand, presumably for a kiss.</p><p>“And where do you hail from, Rose?” Ben asks, giving her hand a quick kiss.</p><p>“Hays Minor, your majesty.”  </p><p>He knows of that planet, and tries his best to hide his shock.  What he heard of Hays Minor was not exactly positive, but he wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt.  “You must have worked very hard to get here, I assume?”</p><p>Her eyes downcast slightly, but she composes herself.  “Yes, your majesty.  I feel very lucky to be here today.”</p><p>“Well, I am glad to have you here, Rose.”  He means it; his attention is still drawn to this mysterious girl down the line, but Rose seems genuine enough to keep close in his mind.</p><p>She gives him a shy smile and steps back, making room for the next girl to step up.</p><p>The introductions become monotonous; girl after girl introduces herself, some make small conversation, others straight up attempt to seduce him.  He feels gross after Bazine leaves some very nasty comments towards Hux, but none of it matters when he’s finally in front of the one person he’s excited to meet.</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you,” Ben says, bowing towards her.</p><p>She hesitates for a moment, like she’s deciding whether to run or curtsy, but instead she <em>bows back</em> to Ben.  Gasps and hushed whispers erupt from the other girls, and he can see Palpatine shaking his head slightly.</p><p>He expects her face to be scarlet red, to look as embarrassed as one might feel in that situation, but she is as steady as stone.  She doesn't shy away from looking directly into his eyes, and he feels that pull to her once again.  It’s much stronger now that they are closer, and he fights the urge to take her hand, to tell her that there is something more to them that meets the eye.  </p><p>“My name is Rey... your majesty,” she saids, adding the title like an afterthought. </p><p><em>Rey</em>.  Even her name is perfect.  The gown is cut off at the shoulders and Ben sneaks a few seconds to look at all the freckles dotting her chest.  He can only imagine how many more are covering her body, and directs his attention back to asking for her home planet.</p><p>“Where do you hail from, Miss…”  He realizes that she did not give him a family name; maybe he should not assume that she has one, and suddenly panics at his obliviousness.</p><p>“Jakku, sir.  And I’m Rey.  Just… Rey.”  Ben notices that that admission was hard to make, but he appreciates it nonetheless.  Jakku was <em>ruthless</em> from what he has overheard in his mother's reports on the state of neighboring planets.  The fact that anyone was chosen from Jakku amazed Ben entirely.</p><p>“I thank you, Rey, for coming to Alderaan.”  He holds out his hand, expecting that she will want a kiss as well.</p><p>However, she does not give him her hand to kiss; instead, she bows once more before stepping back into the line.  The rejection hurts slightly, but it intrigues him instead.  She’s feisty, but worth the hassle, he hopes.</p><p>The rest of the girls were a blur, and he keeps sneaking glances at Rey, only to find that she is looking downward, away from everything and everyone.  He reaches the last girl, who turns out to be an absolute delight.</p><p>“Dulathia is an absolutely <em>gorgeous</em> planet, I cannot believe you haven’t been there yet!” Kaydel Ko Connix practically yells at him.  She is the first one to make him laugh at her stories from her home planet; ten minutes has passed and she is <em>still</em> going.</p><p>“I will most certainly plan a visit there sometime soon, Miss Kaydel.  Thank you for being here.” </p><p>Kaydel curtsies and goes back to the line while Ben walks over to where Hux and Palpatine are talking in hushed voices.</p><p>“Well, can I leave now?”</p><p>“Already so eager to go?” Palpatine teases, looking towards Hux for his answer.</p><p>Hux shrugs, leaning towards Ben.  “Find anyone you dislike yet?”</p><p>“Not yet, give me the night for kriffs sake, okay?” he snaps, then turns on his heel to run back to his room, dismissing himself.  Hux blinks, in shock, before addressing the women and escorting them to their respective rooms.</p><p>He doesn’t bother looking back at the girls, frustrated with the whole process and being forced to choose his future wife through a competition instead of doing it organically.  Dating was relatively unheard of in the palace, but now they were forcing him to date <em>twenty girls at once</em>.  Yes, he felt a strange connection to Rey, but in the grand scheme of things, would it even matter?  Would that attraction carry on throughout the Selection?  Would any of these girls be good enough for him, or love him for him and not for the crown?</p><p>Ben slams the door to his bedroom, dropping face down onto his comforter, not even bothering to take off his ridiculous robes.  He spends who knows how long laying on his bed before turning over to stare at the ceiling.  It’s muted in color, like the rest of his walls.  He could have someone paint the room to bring more life into it, but it feels wrong to do anything of that nature when his wife would want it decorated to her liking.</p><p>Groaning again, Ben finally gets enough willpower to take off his robes and put back on his comfy sweater.  Reveling in the warmth from the setting sun, he decides to spend his evening on his balcony reading a novel.  It’s a small sign of normalcy in such a weird time that Ben feels comforted.</p><p>He’s about twenty pages in when he spots something strange in the distance.  He’s unsure of what he’s seeing at first, but after putting on his glasses, he spots Rey on her balcony.  She’s pacing back and forth, having discarded her gown and now wearing a simple tunic and pants. Her hair is back in three buns; he wonders if that’s a traditional style on Jakku.  Ben thinks she’s talking to herself, but is startled when she jumps right over the balcony, using a set of vines as a rope.  She begins hauling herself to the gardens below, until she disappears behind a Chinar tree.</p><p>Ben scoffs before putting his book down and venturing out of his bedroom to find her in the gardens below, excited to see what exactly has pulled Rey out of her suite at that very moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To those who have read the series, I promise that Bazine is not gonna be Celeste/similar to Celeste; I have much, much bigger plans for her ;)</p><p>Let me know if you guys are enjoying this or have any feedback!</p><p>You can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/bewithmereylo">Twitter</a> and <a href="https://bewithmereylo.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. i know places we won't be found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Didn't think I'd be able to post this early but SURPRISE lol.  Hope you enjoy this chapter because I sure did :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say Rey is overwhelmed by her current situation is an understatement.</p><p>Leaving her home planet for an indefinite amount of time combined with the stress of screwing up her first encounter with the prince is nauseating enough to get her out of her room.  The balcony isn’t enough, and soon Rey finds herself using the vines to climb down into the garden, away from the palace, away from the suffocation of her plush room.  She wasn’t told explicitly that she couldn’t go out into the garden, but the presence of a guard in front of her door told her it would be best to stay put.  </p><p>It hadn’t occurred to Rey to follow what the other girls did, as she figured any greeting would suffice.  After hearing all the gasps and whispers emanating from the others, she swallowed her fear and put on a brave face.  Immediately following the incident, however, she sprinted to her room and tore off the ungodly dress, wishing for nothing more than her hammock back in her AT-AT.</p><p>Would it still be there if she went back?  Has it been ransacked and the few belongings she kept inside already sold for portions?  What would she have if she went back, ever?</p><p>It was too many distracting thoughts all at once; she isn’t sure what she’ll gain by being in the garden, but it’s too beautiful to tear her eyes away from.</p><p>“Kriff…”  she whispers, running a hand along leaves from a low-hanging tree.  The sights and smells overflow Rey’s senses; she stoops down to smell every flower, every plant, everything green and lush she can see.  A pond nearby trickles with water, and fish of all shapes and colors swim together.  The water is cool on Rey’s hand, and an orange fish even swims near, tickling her hand.  The light from the setting sun casts a golden glow through the trees on the ground below, and she spies a bench over a particularly large ray.  It’s white and the intricate carvings in the metal look uncomfortable, but as soon as Rey is settled on the bench, she finds it to be comfortable and lies down to watch the sky above.</p><p>Even if she is kicked out tomorrow for her slip-up today, this peaceful moment is enough for her.</p><p>“Comfortable?”</p><p>Rey springs up at the voice and immediately thrusts her staff in that direction, hitting home on something soft.  </p><p>“Oh fuck!”</p><p>Her eyes widen, realizing it was the prince she just jabbed in the stomach with her staff.  </p><p>“Your majesty, I am so, so-”  She stops when he elicits a sound from his mouth that she doesn’t expect.</p><p>He’s <em>laughing</em>.</p><p>Rey is so dumbfounded she can’t find anything to reply with, so she watches his body twitch with cackles and waits for him to finish.</p><p>He is handsome, now that she can get a good look at him up close, now understanding why those other girls went over the top to make themselves more beautiful.  Her maids had wanted to completely transform her, suggesting she dye her hair a radical color to make her stand out better.  The looks on their face when she gave them a hard no made Rey slightly sympathetic, so she allowed them to take her hair down and put some weird powder on her face.  Afterwards, she didn’t recognize herself, and the only thought in her head was that no one had ever seen her with her hair down, and she <em>hated</em> it.</p><p>The prince chokes on air for a brief moment before finishing his laughing spree and settles on the bench next to Rey.  He has rid himself of that ridiculous uniform and now wears simple black pants and a shirt; he looks much more normal this way, Rey thinks.  She immediately slides further away, but is disappointed to find she is already on the edge.  “What’s so funny?”</p><p>“You just surprised me, that’s all.”  He still has a sly smile on his face and Rey wants to smack it off.</p><p>“Well, you surprised me, too… your majesty,” she says, adding the title as an afterthought.</p><p>“So, what brings you out here, Miss Rey of Jakku?” he asks nonchalantly, acting like getting stabbed in the stomach by a random girl was an everyday occurrence.</p><p>She ducks her head.  “I just… wanted to see the garden, that’s all.  That’s what it’s called, right?”</p><p>“Yes, this is a garden.  I used to come here a lot as a child with Hux and shove him into rose bushes; they have thorns so it would cause him a lot of pain and me tons of enjoyment.”  He chuckles at the memory.  </p><p>Rey stays silent, not sure how to add to the conversation.</p><p>“You do realize you can walk here from your room, right?”</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  She prays to the Maker that her face isn’t turning red.</p><p>“I saw you scale the wall like it was nothing.”  He turns towards her.  “Rey, you aren’t a prisoner here.  You can come and go anywhere you like, so long as you take your guard with you.”</p><p>“But I don’t want to have someone trailing after me like I can’t be trusted.  Look, I should have probably never come here as I’ve already royally screwed up on the first day-”</p><p>“Are you talking about earlier?”  The prince laughs, putting a hand up.  “Rey, sweetheart-”</p><p>“Don’t call me sweetheart.”</p><p>He opens and closes his mouth, scrambling for a response.  “Noted.  But, seriously, it’s already been overlooked.  At least by me.  As for the advisor… he’s a different story.  But the only person you need to impress right now is me, and so far, you’re doing spectacular.”</p><p>“I’m not here to impress you; I’m here for the free food and fresh air.”  Rey hangs her head between her legs.  “I’ve been gone too long already, I should probably go back now before…”  </p><p>“Before what, Rey?”</p><p>“It’s none of your business,” she snaps, standing up and pacing.  “Ugh, what am I even doing here?!  I should be home, not playing dress up at the kriffing prince’s palace!”</p><p>The prince gives her a quizzical look, cocking his head slightly.  “So, you’re not trying to win my heart?” he asks, genuinely confused.</p><p>“No!  Maybe?  Ugh, I don’t know, it just seemed like a good idea at the time, I never thought <em>I</em> would get chosen to…”  She trails off, getting distracted by a group of bugs flying towards the bush next to the bench.  They’re blue and light reflects off their large wings, but she is not sure of what its intentions are.  One lands on her arm, and she goes to squish it when the prince yelps.</p><p>“No!”  He stands and quickly grabs her wrist demanding her attention.  “Don’t hurt it.  It’s just a harmless butterfly.”</p><p>“Butterfly?” she says, testing the word out.</p><p>“Yes.”  The prince gently places the back of his hand on her arm, and the butterfly walks right into it.  “This species is native to Alderaan, but more can be found on other planets with lush environments, like this one.”  </p><p>Rey watches the prince cradle the butterfly in his hand, being careful not to disturb it.  He’s incredibly gentle with it, watching it with utmost interest as it walks around his hand and flexes its wings.  </p><p>“Would you like to hold it?” he asks.</p><p>“Oh, your majesty, I couldn’t-”</p><p>“C’mon, give it a try.”  He takes her wrist once again and softly maneuvers the butterfly into her hand.  </p><p>She sucks in a breath when the butterfly’s tiny legs tickle her skin, but relaxes after it settles down onto her palm.  It keeps its wings extended, letting Rey admire all the intricate designs on the surface.  “What is their purpose?”</p><p>“They help with pollinating the flowers-”  He stops when he sees the confused look on Rey’s face.  “-providing food for the flowers so that they continue to grow and flourish.  We planted a few butterfly bushes around our biggest plots of flowers, and so far the garden has done nothing but benefit from their presence.”</p><p>“They’re beautiful,” Rey breathes out, in awe over the tiny creature in her hand.</p><p>The prince nods at her comment.  “You can set it down in the bush over there when you’re finished.”  He points towards the bush filled with dozens of blue butterflies and gives her a tiny smile, shoving his hands into his pockets.</p><p>Rey manages a tiny smile, still distracted by the tiny being in her hand.  “So, I’m not being kicked out?”</p><p>“Of course not, Rey.  I have no plans to eliminate anyone just yet, but should you feel the need to return to Jakku, let me or Hux know.  No questions asked, we’ll get Poe to escort you back immediately, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>The prince nods, turning away back towards the palace.  “I’ll leave you to explore the garden.  If you ever want to come back, just use your door, please.”  He’s almost at the edge of the forest when Rey calls out to him.</p><p>“Your majesty?”</p><p>“Yes, Rey?”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>@ the blue butterflies: the stupid roll-out cartoon made me do it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. i just wanted you to know that this is me trying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Life got to me, grad school started, and I work myself to death, so I apologize for how late this update it.  I truly appreciate everyone sticking with this story and reading it.  Don't ask me when the next chapter will be written bc even I don't know, but again, I love all of you guys and again, any and all comments are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your majesty, it’s been three days; have anyone in mind you want to eliminate?”</p><p>Ben rolls his eyes for the thirtieth time this meeting, almost threatening to fall out of his skull at this point.  The council has bigger issues on hand than to worry about his love life, but he knew this was coming.  Ben had been putting off a cut for three days now after begging Hux for more time; with his mother coming back today, he would have to do something.  </p><p>“Actually, I do.”  Ben did not sleep the previous night, racking his brain for which girls seemed off or weren’t pleasant.  He could only think of one in particular, but threw in three more whose names he couldn’t even remember.  He listed those off first before throwing out the last name.  “Bazine has to go.”</p><p>Palpatine crosses his arms and nods.  “No.”</p><p>“What do you mean <em>no</em>?  It’s my competition, I should be able to-”</p><p>“That’s the thing, your majesty; it is not just <em>your</em> competition.  Might I remind you who suggested this?”</p><p>Ben sighs; he doesn’t need reminding of how his mother essentially harassed him for two weeks straight on how poor their relationships were with the neighboring planets.  It wasn’t that they were on the brink of war; more that the relationships were nonexistent.  He knew of the planets, their purposes, who was in charge, but beyond that it was a mystery. </p><p>“I don’t see how keeping Bazine will help us in the long run,” Ben says.</p><p>Palpatine leans forward on the table, flicking his hand towards the galaxy map floating in the center.  “The outer rim territories are in unrest; her role as a retired mercenary will be beneficial in securing some allies out there to aid in the growing conflict.”</p><p>“She was exposed for wiring credits to Kanjiklub, or did you elect to ignore that?”</p><p>“Bazine Netal went to great lengths to expose them for their illegal trade, you know that-”</p><p>“Do you wanna know what she said to me during our first meeting?” Ben interrupts.  “She said she would show me how a real woman fu-”</p><p>“Benjamin!”</p><p>He shuts his mouth at the sound of his mother's voice.  Ben turns slowly to watch his mother descend down the stairs into the conference room, dress trailing behind her.  The Queen had stayed longer than planned on Coruscant making negotiations for trade, and her exhaustion is visible in the bags under her eyes and hunched back.</p><p>Palpatine stands to bow to her, receiving a waving hand from Leia.  “Sheev, it’s been twelve years; stop bowing or I’ll nerf you into space.”</p><p>Ben silently wishes she would.  </p><p>Leia sighs and takes a seat at the head of the table.  “I agree with Sheev.”</p><p>“Wh-what?!” Ben stammers out, visibly confused.</p><p>Hux leans forward, resting his elbows on the table.  “Your highness, if I may-”</p><p>“You may not, Armitage.”  Leia taps on her datapad and a holomap of the galaxy appears above the table, focusing on the outer rim planets.  “The reason I stayed so long on Coruscant was because of the intel I learned about the gang wars.”  A few more taps and the holomap focuses on Tatooine and Geonosis.  “The Hutt Cartel is reviving.”</p><p>“The cartel?  I thought they disbanded after you killed Jabba-”</p><p>“The cartel and the clan are different,” Leia interrupts, perturbed by Hux bringing up her past.  “I don’t know what their plan is, but having an insider will help.  Bazine has connections, as Sheev said.  I don’t want to get involved quite yet; however, knowing what’s going on in real time will be beneficial in case we need to send reinforcements.”  She turns to Ben, placing a hand on top of his.  “I know you dislike her.”</p><p>Ben scoffs.  “That’s an understatement.”</p><p>“Believe me, I don’t exactly feel very strongly about her either.  But, if she does <em>anything</em> to make you uncomfortable, or make another girl feel unwelcome, she’s gone, okay?”</p><p>“Now, your highness-”</p><p>“Sheev, I know you’re seeing this is a military tactic, but we are beyond those days; for once, just please let me do my job as Queen,” Leia interrupts.</p><p>Palpatine ducks his head as Ben hears Hux stifle a laugh.  He, too, is fighting laughter and disguises a snicker as a cough.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll keep her around,” Ben agrees.</p><p>Leia smiles and switches off the holotable.  “You are all dismissed.  I desperately need rest.”</p><p>The two leave quietly, Hux biting his lip as he follows the senator out of the room.  Ben waits until the door latches behind them to let out a howl of laughter.  Watching his mother snap at Palpatine was always a fun sight to see, and Ben takes off his glasses to wipe at his eyes.</p><p>“The look on his face was <em>priceless</em> Mom.”</p><p>Leia tries to hide her smile from Ben by swatting him on the arm.  “He needs to be put in his place every once in a while.”  She grows serious, holding his hand tighter now.  “Sheev does have a point; I cannot elaborate too much on what’s going on, or what <em>seems</em> to be going on.  That’s why we need someone like Bazine; she has… personal relationships with many of the members of Kanjiklub, and possibly with some of the Hutt Cartel.  Of course, we’re monitoring her closely for any suspicious behavior, but… Ben.” </p><p>He feels Leia’s other hand push some hair out of his eye, turning his attention back to her.  “Yes, Mom?”</p><p>“I want you to find someone who will be good to not only you, but this planet.  To the <em>galaxy</em>.  I know it wasn’t what you wanted, but-”</p><p>“I know, this is how you met Dad and fell in love…” Ben trails off, recalling the love story between his parents that was now part of most children’s bedtime stories.</p><p>“What I was going to say before you so rudely interrupted me...” Leia starts, ruffling Ben’s hair.  “...was that I want nothing more than your happiness.  If having this competition sacrifices it in any way, we’ll call it off.  But, consider what it’s doing for the galaxy, what it could do for the fate of thousands of beings who call this little corner of space home.”  She stands, giving Ben a kiss on the forehead.  “I’m proud of you, and so is Han; he just doesn’t like to show it.”  Leia leaves Ben alone in the conference room, shutting the door softly on his way out.</p><p>Ben sighs, glancing on the time on his datapad.  He would have to break the news to the girls he has chosen to eliminate at some point, and most of them would be awake by now.  Ben could have a guard tell them, or Hux, but he didn’t want him to take the brunt of the girls’ anger, and no guard deserves that either.  So, he locates each of their rooms and sets off, mentally (and physically) preparing himself for their outbursts.</p><p>*****</p><p>The first one takes it rather well, only thanking Ben for her time there before closing the door to pack; the second instantly bursts into tears, grabbing onto his shirt, begging to stay until Ben shoves her off before setting off down the opposite direction; and the third promptly slams the door in his face, screaming his name following by some creative expletives.</p><p>He ends it there, not wanting to eliminate too many at once.  A few girls hear the commotion coming from the latter girl’s room and peek out of their respective rooms, curtsying as Ben passes.  Ben gives them all solemn nods in return until he reaches the end of the hallway, debating whether to go to the gardens or to the library.  He needs to clear his mind.</p><p>“You look absolutely dreadful.”</p><p>Ben is started by the sudden comment and turns in the direction of it.  Rey is perched on her balcony, piece of parchment in hand, hair back in her three buns once again.  She smirks, beckoning him to come join her.  </p><p>He doesn’t know if this is okay, or if it’s against the rules, but what he wants more than anything is some peace and quiet.  Spying some guards at each end of the hallway, not paying attention to him in the slightest, he runs into her room.  </p><p>Ben pauses halfway in her room, taking another gander at the state of her room.  The vanity is visibly empty of any trinkets or jewelry, bed larger than anything she most likely has on Jakku; all of this placed next to Rey in her scavenger gear just looked… wrong.  He swallows and fixes his attention back on her.  She has the parchment turned away from him slightly, deep in concentration on whatever she is doing.  That weird feeling he sensed in the garden is back, but instead of exciting him, he’s calmer the closer he gets to her.</p><p>“Well don’t just stand there,” she snaps, pointing her bare foot to the space directly across from her.</p><p>Seating himself on the balcony, he averts his gaze at the sprawling garden below, willing himself to look anywhere else.  He will <em>not</em> look at the way her nose scrunches up every time; he will <em>not</em> smile at how cute she looks with her knees pulled up to her chest, almost trying to shrink in on herself; and he will <em>absolutely not</em> look at the array of freckles dotting her shoulders and cheeks.</p><p>“So… are you enjoying your time here so far?” he asks.</p><p>“If by enjoying you mean not having to worry about where my next meal is coming from, yeah I think I’m having an okay time, your majesty.”</p><p>Ben saddens slightly.  “Just okay?  Is there anything I could do to-”</p><p>Rey waves a hand in his direction.  “Nah, don’t get your staff all worried about me, I’m fairing just-”</p><p>“Miss Rey, I asked if there was anything <em>I</em> could do.  Not my staff, not the queen… me.  What can I do?”</p><p>“First of all, don’t call me Miss.  I’m the farthest thing from a lady and would like to not be reminded of it every five seconds.”</p><p>Ben nods.  “I can do that.”</p><p>“Second, I want my guard gone.”</p><p>“Rey, you know that-”</p><p>“-and I want it replaced.”</p><p>Ben slides off the balcony and moves a little closer.  “Did I just hear that correctly?”</p><p>“You did; I tried to make friends with the one at the door, but he was so… infuriatingly boring.  So, I wandered for a bit and found Finn, you know him, right?  He was originally stationed outside of Kaleia’s room, but, uh, ya know…”</p><p>Oh, word spreads fast, faster than Ben expected.  He drapes his upper half over the edge of the balcony, laying his head gently on the stone surface.  “Did any of them say anything about me?  About Alderaan or my mother?”</p><p>Rey shrugs.  “Honestly, I wasn’t paying attention.  They all swarmed the hallway after your elimination and I honestly don’t care that much.”  She resumes her activities on the parchment, brushing off what she just said so nonchalantly.</p><p>“Can I be honest with you?”</p><p>“Are you implying that you haven’t been?” she says, a trace of sarcasm lacing her voice.</p><p>Ben chuckles under his breath and turns to face her.  “Of course not, sweet- Rey,” he says, catching himself.  “I just… sometimes wonder who this competition is for.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it… not for you?” Rey inquires.</p><p>“Yes and no.  I’m too old to not have a wife, and conveniently our ties in the outer rims are being compromised, so they’re hitting two birds with one stone.”</p><p>Rey cocks her head, confused at his analogy.</p><p>“They’re crossing two things off their to do list with one task.”  He mentally jots down that he must teach her some modern phrasing and terms she wouldn’t use on Jakku.  “I get it, but it’s messing with my head, my feelings, my <em>heart</em>.  To make things better, I’m also learning how to become the next king of Alderaan and not fuck all this up and I can’t exactly do that when I’m trying to find the supposed love of my life through a literal competition and-” he stops when he realizes he’s babbling, completely going off the rails and telling her things that he probably isn’t even supposed to know. </p><p>He wasn’t sure what to expect from his rant, but it’s not feeling her small hand on his shoulder, patting it gently.  She’s staring at him, unapologetically and sincerely.  “I’m horrible with words, and I could never advise you on what to do, but it looks like you could use a friend.”  She scoots closer on the bench and sets down her parchment.  “I’m not sure what I’m looking for in this place.  Initially it was for a break from Jakku, an escape from that haunting place, and my intentions may change.  But, I’m certain of one thing, and that is I want to offer myself as a friend to you.”</p><p>Ben is so astounded he can’t even answer her back initially.  Of course, he had friends growing up; him, Poe, and Hux were practically attached to the hip the moment Hux’s parents were hired and Poe was born.  But, when Poe went to the Academy to learn how to fly ships, their little group started to fall apart, only growing worse when Hux and Ben’s relationship started to be affected by their new responsibilities.  He could go to the both of them for just about anything, but having someone not integrated within his life in some way he could talk to sounded perfect.</p><p>“I would like that, Rey.”</p><p>She smiles, leaning back to her curled-up position on the bench.  “Is there anything you’d like from me?  I feel as if I’m demanding quite a bit.”</p><p>“You’ve asked me to call you your name and change your guard, believe me, it’s not that much.”</p><p>“Still, I feel that this should be a fair exchange, don’t you?”  She tilts her head slightly, adjusting her buns before fixing her gaze on him once again.</p><p>“I suppose.”  Ben racks his brain for anything he could ask from her.  “I have something in mind.”</p><p>“And what would that be, your majesty?”</p><p>“To stop calling me that.  Your majesty is too formal for friends; I would prefer to hear you call me Ben, if that’s okay.  Benjamin is okay, if you so desire, but I usually go by Ben.”</p><p>Rey nods.  “I think I can make that work.”  She resumes her scratching on the parchment when Ben’s pocket buzzes, his datapad calling for him.</p><p>“I have to go,” he says, sadness lacing his voice.</p><p>“I understand; go, be a prince, decree some laws or something,” she laughs out, waving him out.</p><p>He stands and walks towards the door, turning around to wave goodbye to her.  “Have a good morning, Rey.”</p><p>“And you, Benjamin.”  She has a sly grin covering her face when she says his full name, and he feels a pull at his heart at the tone in her voice.  </p><p>He smiles back at her before glancing at his datapad, finding a message from Palpatine:</p><p><em>My office, <strong>now</strong></em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my hobbies include throwing canon out the window and writing rlly soft ben and rey :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>